Nos volveremos a encontrar
by meowtamorphosis
Summary: Luego de cuatro años de la batalla final, los aliens deciden volver a la tierra. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren con las mews? ¿Kisshu podrá ganarse el corazón de Ichigo o le bastará con ser solo amigos? ¿Ichigo se enamorará de Kisshu? ¿Dejará a Aoyama?
1. Chapter 1 Continuación

Han pasado cuatro años desde la batalla final. Esa gran batalla contra Deep Blue en la que aliens y mews se disputaban la tierra, y que finalmente, tuvieron que aliarse para poder derrotar al maldito de Deep Blue.

 _Han pasado cuatro largos años…_

Las chicas aún siguen trabajando en el café, aunque claro, sin tener que estar lidiando con aliens.

Ichigo Momomiya, actualmente de 17 años de edad, aún continúa siendo la alegre chica torpe, entusiasta y enamoradiza. Pero con un poco más de madurez.

Continúa su relación con Masaya. Se ven felices y enamorados como siempre.

Su relación con las chicas no cambió, siguen siendo grandes amigas.

Mint Aizawa, de 15 años de edad, ha llegado bastante lejos con el ballet. Se ha vuelto muy exitosa dentro de ese ámbito.

Su personalidad está intacta. Sigue siendo la misma perezosa a la hora de trabajar en el café, y dejándole toda la tarea a Ichigo.

Realmente le agradaba molestarla.

Lettuce Midorikawa, de 16 años de edad, es la misma chica estudiosa y algo torpe; aunque ya no tan insegura y tímida como antes.

Ahora también se preocupaba más por su apariencia, hasta había empezado a usar algo de maquillaje.

Pudding Fong, la mew más pequeña, ya había llegado a los 13 años. Se había vuelto más alta que la última vez.

Seguía conservando la misma hiperactividad y alegría de siempre. También se había vuelto muy habilidosa a la hora de hacer trucos. De hecho, luego de haberle insistido mucho a Ryou, se había ganado un pequeño espacio, en un determinado horario del café, para hacer su show de trucos.

Zakuro Fujiwara, de 19 años de edad, era toda una estrella famosa. Ya no era tan usual verla por el café, debido a que viajaba mucho al exterior. Aunque igual, seguían manteniéndose en contacto, y generalmente, luego de haber estado mucho tiempo afuera, solían hacer una pijamada en la casa de Mint, donde se ponían al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.

Se podría decir que ya no era tan fría y reservada como antes, o aunque sea no con sus amigas.

En estos cuatro años, la amistad se fortaleció mucho.

En otra parte del mundo, fuera de la faz de la tierra; más exactamente, en el planeta donde vivía nuestros aliens… se encontraba un Kisshu tirado en la cama de su habitación, mirando el techo con tristeza.

\- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado… ¿Qué estará haciendo mi gatita? ¿Seguirá con el idiota ese de "Aoyama-kun"? – intentó hacer una voz burlona al referirse a éste último – aún no te he podido olvidar… - suspiró cabizbajo.

En estos cuatro años, luego que volvieron al planeta y lograron salvarlo utilizando el Mew Aqua, Kisshu, Pai y Tart llegaron a ser considerados los héroes supremos del planeta.

Todos los respetaban y admiraban… y era obvio, el Mew Aqua le devolvió la vida a la tierra. Todos pudieron volver a sonreír.

Por eso, a Kisshu, Pai y Tart se los trataba como si fueran de la realeza. Se les ofrecía todo lo que querían, e incluso lo que no pedían (comida, dinero, ropa, mujeres, etc).

Pero a pesar de tenerlo todo, ellos no eran felices…

En estos cuatro años ellos siguieron haciendo investigaciones, intentando fortalecer sus chimera animals. Eran científicos.

También siguieron entrenando, para no perder la costumbre.

Kisshu era todo un guerrero. Se había vuelto un poco más alto y más musculoso. Le había crecido el pelo, pero ya no lo tenía atado adelante, sino que lo tenía atado atrás, en una sola coleta, sobre la nuca. Llevaba puesto pantalones largos (como los de Pai), y la misma remera, solo que era más larga y ya no mostraba el estómago.

Kisshu tenía 19 años y era todo un galán. La mayoría de las chicas estaban locas por él.

Intentó salir con varias, pero con ninguna lograba sentir esa "chispa" que sintió con cierta minina. Al final, de alguna u otra forma las dejaba de ver.

Si hay algo que Kisshu no pudo hacer en estos cuatro años, fue superar a Ichigo.

Pai, actualmente de 20 años de edad, seguía siendo el más inteligente del grupo. Pasaba mucho tiempo en su laboratorio haciendo investigaciones. Como siempre, no solía hablar mucho de lo que sentía, por eso era difícil descifrar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

A veces, con la excusa de que estaba haciendo investigaciones, solía ir a lugares donde tengan buena vista al mar, y pasaba largos ratos pensando, sin dejar de mirar el agua. Como si ese líquido azul lo atrapara, y lo sumergiera en grandes pensamientos.

Taruto, al igual que Pudding, había llegado a los 13 años. Se había vuelto más alto y travieso.

Se divertía molestando a Pai Y Kisshu. Pero a veces, estos estaban tan pasmados en sus pensamientos, que no le prestaban atención.

En aquellos días, Tart echaba mucho de menos a Pudding, la chica que había logrado sacarle varias sonrisas. Él estaba seguro de que con ella podría divertirse y pasarla bien. Aunque claro, nunca lo iba a admitir frente a sus hermanos.

De hecho… hoy era uno de esos días…

Tart había puesto un balde de agua arriba de la puerta de la habitación de Kisshu, y en eso entra Kisshu

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡TARUTO, TE VOY A MATAR! – dijo un Kisshu completamente empapado

\- Jajajaja te lo mereces, solo te la pasas pensando en esa mew vieja, ya no eres divertido – dijo Taruto frunciendo el ceño

Kisshu golpeó en la cabeza a Tart (al estilo Inuyasha con Shippo).

\- ¡¿A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?!

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – dijo Pai al entrar, y luego al ver lo ocurrido… - ¿Taruto no tienes tarea que hacer?

\- ¡Cállense, siempre me están dando órdenes! ¡Solo estoy tratando de divertirme un poco, porque ustedes se la pasan suspirando por esas mews y ni siquiera me prestan atención! – dijo Tart a los gritos – Saben, si son tan inteligentes ¿por qué no las van a ver, eh?

Pai y Kisshu estaban sorprendidos, ¿por qué salía con eso ahora? Era claro que si ellos no volvieron a la tierra antes, era porque tenían miedo de ver a las chicas que les gustaba con otros, y no poder superarlo. Porque, a fin de cuenta, si ellos regresaban a la tierra, era porque realmente las necesitaban, ¿no?

\- ¿No será que tú quieres ver a la chica mono? – dijo Kisshu con mirada sospechosa, y esto hizo sonrojar a Tart

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué a mi me interesaría ver a esa tonta?! – dijo Tart rojo de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Y… si vamos a visitarlas? – dijo Pai serio, aunque medio mirando para otro lado.

Ambos hermanos quedaron pasmados ante la propuesta de su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué justo él lo propondría? ¿Será que de verdad estaba enamorado de una de las mews? Esa era una sospecha que hace tiempo tenían, pero como era MUY difícil saber de sus sentimientos, nunca podían confirmarla.

\- Oye Pai, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en ir? – preguntó Taruto

Hacía tiempo que Pai había empezado a sentir bastante interés por Lettuce. En realidad esto fue antes de la batalla final, pero como siempre le pareció ridícula la idea de enamorarse de un humano, intentó no darle importancia y concentrarse en la batalla.

Pero ya hacía cuatro años que intentaba escapar de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pai sentía que tenía que hacer algo, o sino no iba a poder avanzar; y cuando Taruto lo propuso, sintió que finalmente había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

Obviamente todavía no estaba listo para confesarle la verdad a sus hermanos.

\- Quiero hacer algunas investigaciones en la tierra, pero no son tan importantes, si no les interesa ir no vaya-

\- Iremos…

Pai y Taruto miraron con sorpresa a su hermano

\- Regresaremos a la tierra – dijo Kisshu con mirada decidida.


	2. Chapter 2 Regresaremos

¡Hola! Soy _**Sp~**_ y este es la primera vez que escribo un fic.

Tokyo mew mew es una de mis series preferidas, a pesar de que nunca me gustó como terminó (porque quería que Ichigo se quede con Kisshu /3). Así que… este es un intento de poner en un papel varias ideas que mi imaginación siempre creó por esa pareja.

Me gustaría que me ayuden dando comentarios o review constructivos, o diciéndome si les gusta o no.

¡Muchas gracias! :)

* * *

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **2**_ _ **:**_ _ **Regresaremos**_

 _-Iremos… regresaremos a la tierra…_

Finalmente los alienígenas se habían decidido. Volverían a la tierra por los asuntos pendientes que dejaron inconclusos.

Cada uno de ellos se moría de ganas de ver a la mew que le gustaba, y no podían dejar de preguntarse a si mismos: ¿qué reacción tendrían ellas al volverlos a ver?

¿Se alegrarían? ¿Se enojarían? ¿Les disgustaría?

Pero claro, todas esas preguntas no se podían responder solas. Tenían que vivirlo para comprobarlo.

 _Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio…_

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡Me volví a quedar dormida! – dijo una Ichigo apresurándose por no llegar tarde de nuevo a la escuela. – Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Desayunaré en el camino.

Ichigo estaba en su último año de escuela. Su uniforme había cambiado, llevaba una pollera escocesa gris con negro, una camisa blanca manga corta (ya que estaban en verano), y una corbata del mismo color de la pollera.

\- Han pasado cuatro años desde aquella vez – pensaba Ichigo – Desde que los alienígenas se fueron, ya no tuve que estar corriendo de acá para allá. Todo se volvió más… tranquilo.

Claro que igual, de vez en cuando aparecía alguna que otra chimera animals que había estado oculta, y las mews debían ponerse el traje de nuevo. Pero ya no pasaba con tanta frecuencia.

\- Admito que el llevar una vida "normal", a veces es un poco aburrido. – siguió pensando Ichigo mientras caminaba.

Luego se sorprendió al darse cuenta del lugar al que había llegado. Era la torre donde había visto por primera vez a Kisshu, y donde él…. – ¡AHHHH! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! – dijo Ichigo golpeándose la cabeza, completamente roja de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Está claro que yo no extraño a ese idiota de Kisshu! No hacía más que molestarme, ¿por qué lo extrañaría? – dijo en voz alta, como haciendo un berrinche – aunque… a veces me gustaría saber cómo está…

Luego de decir eso suspiró mirando con nostalgia hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¡Aoyama-kun va a matarme! – dijo y siguió su camino, apresurándose por llegar.

-¡Aoyama-kun! ¡Aoyama-kun! Lo siento, se me hizo tarde – dijo Ichigo agitada, esforzándose por respirar.

\- ¿Otra vez te quedaste dormida? Ya es muy tarde – dijo Aoyama algo molesto, ya que había esperado a Ichigo por más de 40 minutos.

\- ¡Lo siento! Es que no sentí la alar- Ichigo no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por un dulce beso de Aoyama

\- Buenos días, mi princesa – dijo Aoyama con voz dulce, luego de terminar el beso.

\- Buenos días mi Aoyama-kun – respondió Ichigo llena de amor

Luego corrieron a la escuela y llegaron obviamente tarde.

Más tarde, en el café…

\- Oye Mint, ¿no crees que llegó el día en que debas hacer algo? – dijo una Ichigo muy molesta, al ver la cantidad de clientes que había, y al notar que su amiga estaba descansando, cosa que no era sorpresa.

\- ¡Claro que estoy haciendo algo! Estoy probando el té, ¿no ves?

Eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Ichigo.

\- ¡Eres odiosa!

\- Tranquila Ichigo, ya no quedan tantos clientes – dijo Lettuce intentando calmar la situación.

\- ¡No puedo calmarme! Mira cuántos clientes tenemos. Iré a hablar con Ryou

\- ¿Ya piensas ir a quejarte tan temprano? – dijo Ryou al entrar a la sala, y justo al escuchar lo último que dijo Ichigo.

\- ¡Necesitamos más personas que trabajen! Últimamente se han incrementado el número de clientes. El trabajo es el doble de pesado que antes

\- Pues para eso te pago ¿no? – respondió Ryou cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡Pero no, no puede ser! – dijo Ichigo lloriqueando.

\- Escucha cabeza hueca, ¿te das cuenta que en realidad este café es una fachada, y el objetivo principal de este lugar es la base secreta mew?

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé

\- Bueno, entonces ¿cómo vamos a traer gente extraña a trabajar aquí? ¿quieres que se enteren de todo el proyecto mew? – dijo Ryou ya molestándose

Ichigo quedó en silencio. Realmente no se había puesto a pensar en esa opción

\- De cualquier forma, la amenaza alien ya acabó – dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Ryou – y casi ni quedan chimera animals.

\- Se equivoca señorita Ichigo – dijo Akasaka saliendo de la cocina – hoy a la mañana hemos recibido un mensaje de Pai

Al escuchar ese nombre, Lettuce dejó caer su escoba al suelo, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Lo- lo- lo siento, se me resbaló – dijo Lettuce muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Y qué decía el mensaje? – retomó Ichigo.

\- Ellos volverán a la tierra – respondió Ryou serio.

-¿QUÉEEE? – dijeron todas las mews al unísono.

\- ¿Ppp-po-por qué volverán? – dijo Ichigo tartamudeando.

\- Ellos vendrán de visita. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, chicas. Ya no somos enemigos – dijo Akasaka con una sonrisa amigable, intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Volveré a ver a Kisshu? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo lo voy a mirar? Después de t-t-t-to-todo lo que pasó – pensaba Ichigo al borde del caos.

\- ¡SII! ¡VOLVERÉ A VER A TARU-TARU! – dijo Pudding saltando de alegría – ¡voy a poder mostrarle todos mis nuevos trucos!

Claramente ella era la única que se mostraba feliz.

-¿V-v-vo-voy a ver a P-p-p-pa-pai? – pensó Lettuce completamente shockeada.

Ella había desarrollado un sentimiento muy fuerte por Pai, un sentimiento que en estos cuatro años no murió, aunque no sabía bien si era amor o qué. Lo que si sabía es que no podía creer que lo volvería a ver. Era una mezcla de felicidad y miedo a la vez.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse esos idiotas? – dijo Mint con indiferencia

\- ¡Mint! – dijeron las mews

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad. Después de todas las veces que intentaron matarnos, ¿ahora resulta que somos amigos?

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mint – apoyó Zakuro - ¿cómo sabemos que en realidad no es una trampa y van a atacarnos de nuevo?

\- Porque la tierra ya no nos interesa y no tendríamos ningún objetivo de hacerlo – dijo una voz desde arriba

\- Esa vo- Ichigo fue interrumpida porque alguien la besó

Kisshu se hizo visible, y apareció justo en frente de ella besándola, como la primera vez.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Koneko-chan… - dijo Kisshu, luego de terminar el beso.


	3. Chapter 3 El plan

**_¡Hola a todos! Soy Sp~ con un nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Perdón por la tardanza, voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, y a los que dejaron review. Gracias especialmente a Mary. Neko por tus palabras de aliento n.n_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, y puedan seguir ayudándome, dejando comentarios o críticas constructivas. Gracias :)_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO** **3** **:** **EL** **PLAN**

 _ **~El día anterior…~**_

Los alienígenas estaban en la nave haciendo los preparativos para partir.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – dijo Kisshu preocupado, luego de haberse puesto a pensar toda la situación - ¿Qué voy a hacer si Ichigo sigue de novia con el idiota? Yo no puedo ir a confesarle mi amor así, cuando es obvio que me rechazará. ¡Me arrepentí! ¡Se cancela el viaje! – concluyó dándose prisa en tomar sus cosas y huir desesperadamente.

Pai y Tart hacían el esfuerzo por sujetarlo y tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero ir! – gritaba Kisshu como un niño chiquito al que lo estaban obligando a ir al dentista.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes… Tengo un plan – dijo Pai seriamente, logrando obtener la atención de sus hermanos.

. . .

\- Entonces… repasemos el plan. – dijo Kisshu caminando de un lado al otro – Vamos a ir a la tierra con la excusa de que un grupo de alienígenas delincuentes, que solo piensan en llenarse de poder y dominar todo (al estilo Deep blue), al enterarse de la existencia de las mews y el mew aqua, decidieron viajar a la tierra para capturarlas, hacerles experimentos, y… robarles su poder. Y nosotros, como los héroes de este planeta, debemos ir a ayudarlas, también en favor por la ayuda que ellas nos brindaron al final. ¿Suena creíble? – preguntó Kisshu dudoso.

\- Parece más bien un cuento de hadas – bufó Tart

\- A mí me parece un buen plan. Ya pasó una vez algo parecido con Deep blue. ¿Por qué esta vez no sería creíble? – respondió Pai.

Pai, de alguna forma, también se había preguntado lo mismo que Kisshu. ¿Qué pasaría si al llegar a la tierra se enterara que Lettuce tiene novio?, ¡o peor aún!, ¿si ella no siente ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él?

No podía permitirse quedar como un idiota frente a los humanos. Por eso necesitaba sea como sea, una excusa.

\- Lo importante, – prosiguió Pai – es que nos mostremos desinteresados hacia ella. Actuaremos como amigos, e iremos con calma. Tratemos de enamorarlas de a poco, con sutileza. No actuemos como idiotas que no pueden controlar sus sentimientos.

\- ¡De acuerdo, haremos eso! La enamoré de a poco. – finalizó Kisshu, emocionado, con su típica sonrisa juguetona.

 _ **~En la tarde del siguiente día…~**_

 _*… - ¿cómo sabemos que en realidad no es una trampa y van a atacarnos de nuevo?_

 _\- Porque la tierra ya no nos interesa y no tendríamos ningún objetivo de hacerlo – dijo una voz desde arriba_

 _\- Esa vo- Ichigo fue interrumpida porque alguien la besó_

 _Kisshu se hizo visible, y apareció justo en frente de ella besándola, como la primera vez._

 _\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Koneko-chan… - dijo Kisshu, luego de terminar el beso.*_

Pai y Tart estaban observando la situación desde afuera del café.

-¡Es un completo idiota! – reprocharon los hermanos, tapándose la cara con una mano, avergonzados por la idiotez de Kisshu.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo Ichigo molesta, empujando a Kisshu lejos de ella. Estaba completamente roja como un tomate.

Pai y Tart finalmente aparecieron a los costados de su hermano.

\- Vinimos a salvarlas – respondió Kisshu cruzado de brazos, seguro de sí mismo.

Todos en el café quedaron boquiabiertos. Imposible de creer lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿Ellos vinieron a salvarlas? ¿De qué?

. . .

El café había cerrado temprano. Tanto aliens como todo el equipo mew, estaban sentados, hablando civilizadamente, mientras bebían una taza de té.

Los aliens habían puesto su plan en marcha, y les habían contado lo del grupo de asesinos que intentaban destruirlas.

\- Entonces, ¿están diciendo que un grupo de aliens desquiciados, que intentan dominar el mundo, vinieron a la tierra para destruirnos? – preguntó Ichigo asombrada, aunque algo temerosa.

\- Así es – asintió Kisshu

\- ¿Esa historia… no la vivimos ya? – preguntó Mint sospechando de la situación.

Taruto estaba muy nervioso, a punto de estallar. Temía que el plan no funcione. Pero Kisshu y Pai se mostraban tranquilos y seguros.

\- ¿Y por qué vienen ahora y no hace cuatro años cuando todo era más reciente? – interrogó Ryou.

\- Además, ¿ellos no se enteraron de los sucedido con Deep blue? ¿No saben que nosotros ganamos esa batalla y tranquilamente podemos ganarles a ellos también? Nosotras no necesitamos que nos salven de nada – concluyó Zakuro dejando a todos sin palabras.

\- ¿VIERON? ¡LES DIJE QUE NO LO CREERÍAN! – gritó Taruto a sus hermanos, exasperado por huir del lugar.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – Pai y Kisshu golpearon en la cabeza a Tart.

Las mews observaban expectantes todo lo ocurrido, nadie entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me golpean? No es mi culpa que el plan de Pai no haya funcionado – dijo Tart lloriqueando mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Entonces… ¿nos van a explicar qué es lo que está pasando acá? – dijo Zakuro ya perdiendo la paciencia, mientras sacaba su medallón del poder, listo para usarlo.

Los aliens tragaron saliva. Ellos no sabían qué hacer, estaban en aprietos. Nada había salido como lo planearon.

Pero ya estaban jugados, hagan lo que hagan, no podían dar marcha atrás…

\- Está bien, está bien, confesaré. No hay necesidad de luchar. – dijo Kisshu suspirando, dando un paso al frente – Todo lo que les contamos sobre los asesinos, fue una excusa.

\- ¿Una excusa? ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Lettuce asombrada.

\- Porque no sabíamos si iban a poder aceptar… una confesión de amor… - concluyó Kisshu.


	4. Chapter 4 Confesión

¡Hola a todos! Soy _**Sp~**_ con un nuevo capítulo.

Sé que quizás este capítulo no está tan bueno, y puede que hasta les resulte algo aburrido. ¡Pero ya casi entramos en la historia principal de este fin! que es el triángulo amoroso entre Ichigo - Kisshu y Masaya, y los problemas que ello causará, más las confusiones de Ichigo.

Así que, espero tengan paciencia, e igual sigan ayudándome dejando review constructivos.

¡Gracias! Nos leemos la próxima~ n_n

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: ****CONFESIÓN**

\- ¡¿UNA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR?! – gritaron todas las mews al unísono.

\- Así es – afirmó Kisshu.

\- ¿P-p-p-pero de quién? – preguntó Lettuce completamente roja - ¿Acaso podría ser…? – Pensaba mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

\- Oh, no… ¡no de nuevo! No quiero imaginar lo que vendrá – Pensó Ichigo llena de vergüenza.

\- Señoritas, hay una persona aquí presente que no podía esperar más para ver a su amada mew. – dijo Kisshu con los ojos clavados en Ichigo – Cada segundo que pasaba era una verdadera agonía por estar a tan enorme distancia. Hoy finalmente llegó el día en que hará algo para cambiar eso. Y esa persona… esa persona… - tomó aire, hizo una pequeña pausa, y finalmente lo dijo – esa persona es mi hermano Taruto.

\- ¿TARUTO? – gritaron todos los allí presentes.

\- ¿YO? – gritó aún más sorprendido Tart.

\- Así es, mi hermano finalmente ha vendio a declararle su amor a la pequeña mew Pudding.

\- Y-y-yo no h-h-he v-v-enido a eso – exclamó Taruto apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras.

\- ¡Cálmate Tart! Lamento haber tenido que confesar la verdad, pero ya viste que la situación se nos fue de las manos. – dijo Kisshu apenado, mientras se acercaba a él – Mejor que colabores porque fue tu culpa que el plan haya fallado, ¿oíste bien enano? – le susurró al oído con tono amenazante.

Tart sentía que no tenía escapatoria. Si él no colaboraba, deberían regresar a casa. ¡Pero era muy pronto para volver! Realmente quería pasar tiempo con Pudding. Se moría de ganas de jugar y contarle de sus múltiples aventuras en su planeta.

Tart tenía bien en claro que los idiotas de sus hermanos mayores no confesarían la verdad.

\- Así que… llegó el momento de madurar – pensó Tart, tragándose su orgullo – y ya tendré tiempo de vengarme después…

Tart se safó del agarre de Kisshu. Dio unos pasos al frente. Tomó aire, y lleno de vergüenza dijo:

-Y-y-y-yo… - apenas se lo podía escuchar.

-¡Awwwww ! ¡Claro que Pudding acepta tus sentimientos, Taru-Taru! – exclamó Pudding llena de alegría, saltando hacía él mientras lo abrazaba – ¡yo también te extrañaba !

\- E-e-e-espe-esper-

\- Pero no nos podemos casar, ya que estoy comprometida con otra persona

\- ¿Comprometida? – preguntaron Pai y Kisshu sorprendidos.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué? – Tart apenas podía procesar la información.

\- Sí, es un matrimonio arreglado que organizó mi padre. Aun así, falta mucho tiempo para eso – respondió Pudding muy optimista - ¡Vayamos a jugar! – dijo, mientras tomaba a Tart de la mano y se lo llevaba corriendo hacia afuera.

Realmente estaba muy feliz. Taruto apenas podía reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que Pudding lo estuviera tomando de la mano.

. . .

\- Lamentamos haberles mentido, y causado problemas. La razón principal por la que vinimos fue por Tart, pero claro, no íbamos a delatar a nuestro hermano. Por eso nos vimos en la obligación de mentir – explicó Kisshu.

\- La verdad es que hay que ser muy idiota para crear una mentira tan poco creíble – interrumpió Mint

\- Jeje… sí – dijo Kisshu, intentando no mirar a Pai, al cual podía presentir su enojo desde atrás – Por cierto – prosiguió Kish – no solo vinimos por Tart. Nosotros también extrañábamos la tierra y a nuestras enemigas – dijo mirando con una sonrisa picarona a Ichigo - Vinimos a quedarnos por un tiempo para conocer más de este hermoso planeta.

\- ¡Pero si salen afuera así, todos sabrán que son extraterrestres! – dijo Lettuce preocupada

\- Vinimos preparados – Al decir esto, Pai mostró una pastilla que al tragarla, sus orejas puntiagudas se transformaron en orejas humanas.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamaron las mews sorprendidas.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Nos dejarán quedarnos y ayudarán a conocer la tierra? – preguntó Kisshu, casi suplicando.

\- Está bien – respondió Ryou – pero si van a vivir aquí, tendrán que ayudar en el café. Nada en esta vida es gratis

A Pai no le agradó mucho la idea de trabajar ahí. Pero suponía que no quedaba otra alternativa.

\- ¿Cómo que trabajarán aquí? – preguntó Ichigo exaltada

\- ¿Acaso no dijiste que necesitabas más personas que trabajen? Bueno, ahí lo tienes, ahora dejen de causar problemas – respondió Ryou antes de abandonar esa sala, para volver a sus investigaciones.

\- Me parece bueno que hayan regresado y seamos aliados. Si necesitan algo, avísenme o díganle a las chicas – sonrió cálidamente Akasaka y luego volvió a la cocina.

\- ¡Uf! Esto solo me traerá más dolor de cabeza, lo presiento. Iré a tomar té – dijó Mint quejándose, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¿Q-Q-Quie-quieres que te muestre los dormitorios? – le preguntó una muy tímida Lettuce, a Pai.

\- ¡Claro! – aceptó Pai, y luego se marcharon.

Ichigo y Kisshu habían quedado solos en la sala.

Ichigo no se había movido de su posición. Kisshu no paraba de mirarla.

La miraba de abajo a arriba lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para contemplar cada parte de ella.

\- Se ha vuelto más hermosa de lo que recuerdo – pensaba Kisshu – Ich- Kisshu fue interrumpido

\- Entonces… - finalmente se decidió a hablar la mew rosa - ¿Me vas a explicar por qué me besaste?


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Amigos?

¡Holaaaaaaa!

Disculpen la tardanza, tenía mucha tarea Dx

Pero bueno, finalmente pude actualizar ^ _ ^

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejan reviews. Es muy lindo leerlos n.n

Como siempre digo, son bienvenidos a dejar comentarios constructivos y/o decirme si les gusta o no.

Nos leemos la próxima. **_Sp~_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** ** 5: ¿AMIGOS?**

\- ¿Me vas a explicar por qué me besaste? – preguntó Ichigo molesta – o sea, si dijiste que vinieron por Taruto, porque extrañaban la tierra, que somos amigos y ya no es como antes. Entonces ¡explícame por qué me has besado!

\- Porque te amo – pensó Kisshu – No, no puedo decirle eso, seguro se enojaría. Aunque… se pone tan linda cuando se enoja x3

\- Disculpa, ¿podrías responderme hoy? – exigió Ichigo a punto de colapsar.

\- La verdad es que fue porque sabía que te enojarías – respondió Kisshu divertido

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió Ichigo confundida

\- Claro, ¿vez cómo te has puesto?, quería molestarte. Hacía mucho tiempo no me divertía. ¿Sabes Koneko-chan? En mi planeta me estaba aburriendo bastante – respondió Kisshu mientras flotaba en el aire.

\- ¡¿Y por qué tienes que molestarme siempre a mí?! Mejor que no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, porque te haré recordar el verdadero poder de una mew – contestó Ichigo alzando su medallón de poder.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡No pasaron ni 5 minutos de que los dejamos solos, y ya están peleando! – dijo Ryou, molesto de que lo obligaran a dejar su trabajo.

\- ¡Shirogane, esto no funcionará! El hecho de que los alienígenas estén aquí… ¡yo no quiero volver a separarme de Aoyama-kun por eso! – replicó Ichigo bastante molesta.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como una puñalada directo al corazón para Kisshu.

\- Así que sigue con ese idiota… - pensó algo triste.

Kisshu sentía que las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien. Estaba casi improvisando en el momento. Ya era un hecho de que no podía confesarle su amor, porque como hace 4 años, ella lo volvería a rechazar.

¡Pero aun así no quería darse por vencido! Quería pasar tiempo con ella aunque sean solo… ¿amigos?. ¡Odiaba esa palabra! Porque lo que menos quería es ser solo amigo de ella, quería ser más que eso.

Pero quizás no quedaba otra alternativa. Al menos no con una Ichigo tan molesta.

\- Te equivocas Ichigo – respondió finalmente Kisshu – quizás me estás malinterpretando. Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que te vi. Admito que en ese tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorado, y era capaz de matar y morir por ti – respondió sonriendo con nostalgia.

\- Kissh- dijo Ichigo pero fue interrumpida

\- Pero ahora es distinto. Todos hemos cambiado, ya no te veo de la misma forma. Sigues siendo alguien importante para mí, pero… como amigos. Espero que puedas entenderme. No planeo interferir en la relación con tu novio. Yo… ya te he superado mew Ichigo. – dijo Kisshu mirándola a los ojos, con una mirada fría y seria.

\- Kissh… yo… - Ichigo no sabía qué decir. Sus palabras habían sido muy directas. De alguna forma algo no se sentía bien en su interior. Algo de lo que dijo le causaba dolor.

\- ¡Vamos gatito! No vine aquí a hacerte sentir mal. Solo quiero divertirme y conocer más de este hermoso lugar. ¿Amigos? – al decir esto, estiró su mano hacia ella, con una mirada cálida.

Ichigo no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero sentía que ellos se habían conocido de la manera más desafortunada. Como si el destino los hubiese elegido pasa ser enemigos. Quizás eso era algo injusto.

Por eso, si ahora podía cambiar, si podían ser amigos y conocerse, ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Después de todo, él le había demostrado que no era un mal chico y que se preocupaba por ella.

\- De acuerdo, ¡amigos! – sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él.

 **…**

 _Al día siguiente…_

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡Llegaré tarde! – dijo Ichigo mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

\- Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Desayunaré en el camino – dijo, tomando una tostada.

Ya era habitual en su rutina diaria que eso pase.

\- ¡Aoyama-kun! Buenos días – lo saludó con un dulce beso.

\- ¡Ichigo, llegas tarde! – reprochó Aoyama, al ver que su novia nuevamente se había quedado dormida.

 **…**

\- Adiós amor, te veré en el almuerzo – se despidió Ichigo de su novio, mientras entraba al aula (ya que estaban en aulas distintas).

El profesor entró al aula y la clase comenzó.

\- Alumnos, antes de comenzar la clase, me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo estudiante. Se llama… Ikisatashi Kisshu.

Al oír ese nombre, Ichigo se puso alerta, estaba muy sorprendida. Luego lo vio entrar.

\- ¿Él…. está aquí? – pensó

\- Buenos días a todos, son Kisshu Ikisatashi, espero que podamos llevarnos bien – saludó con una sonrisa cálida.

Kisshu estaba vestido con una camisa blanca suelta, la corbata negra desarreglada, y el pantalón negro, que formaban el uniforme escolar.

Daba la impresión de ser el típico chico rebelde y atractivo, por lo cual, la mayoría de las chicas del salón no paraban de mirarlo y babearse. Tal como en su planeta, Kisshu era todo un galán.

\- A ver, tú te sentarás… mmm… sí, al lado de Momomiya hay un asiento libre. Te sentarás ahí – dijo el profesor.

\- Mucho gusto, seré tu compañero de banco, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – dijo Kisshu con encanto. Luego la miró con mirada pícara.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Ichigo – respondió ella con falsa sonrisa.

 **…**

La clase terminó, y menos mal que terminó. Las chicas no paraban de mirar a Kisshu, él no dejaba de ser el centro de atención. Por alguna razón esto molestaba mucho a Ichigo. ¿Por qué él estaba aquí? ¿Justo en su mismo salón? ¿Tanta coincidencia? ¿Será que lo que había dicho el día anterior sobre que no sentía nada, era mentira?

\- Disculpa Ichigo, ¿así era tu nombre no? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos ahora? – preguntó Kisshu con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Pues… ahora es la hora del almuerzo – respondió Ichigo de mala gana.

\- Oh… no conozco mucho este lugar, ni dónde está casa cosa… ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo para guiarme un poco? – preguntó Kisshu de una forma inocente.

Esto último fue audible para las señoritas que estaban intentando acercarse a él, y se molestaron demasiado. ¿Ichigo otra vez les robaría al chico popular de la escuela? ¡Debían evitarlo!

\- Kisshu-kun, ¿cómo estás? ¿No te gustaría almorzar conmigo? Ichigo debe ir a almorzar con SU NOVIO, como todos los días, ¿no es cierto Ichigo? – Saya trató de remarcar la palabra "novio", para que Kisshu se desinteresara de ella, y miró a Ichigo con una sonrisa amarga. Después de todo, nunca habían sido amigas

Kisshu se entristeció un poco al oír eso, pero aun así decidió preguntarle:

\- ¿Tienes que ir?

Ichigo no sabía que responder. Sabía que tenía que ir, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería irse, y menos dejarlo con Saya, la chica más linda y popular de su salón.

Ichigo se estaba tardando mucho en salir, por eso Aoyama entró a buscarla.

\- ¿Amor por qué te tardas tanto? – preguntó Aoyama al encontrar a Ichigo. Luego, al ver a Kisshu, y reconocerlo, sintió una especie de molestia y amargura en su interior. Después de todo, él había intentado hacer de todo con SU novia.

\- ¿Tú?... ¿qué haces aquí? – ambos se quedaron mirando con mirada desafiante. Ninguno de las dos bajaba la mirada. Ichigo sentía que ambos se batirían a duelo en ese preciso instante.


	6. Chapter 6 Tiempo sin vernos

¡Holaaaaa a todos!

Hoy es día de actualización :D

Estoy un poco emocionada porque ya llegamos a la verdadera trama de este fic. Ya estamos en la historia principal.

Por eso, ¡espero que les guste!

Déjenme comentarios contándome qué les pareció :)

Nos leemos la próxima. _**Sp~**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** ** 6: TIEMPO SIN VERNOS**

 _\- ¿Tú?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – ambos se quedaron mirando de manera desafiante. Ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada. Ichigo sentía que ambos se batirían a duelo en ese preciso momento._

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Romeo? Tiempo sin vernos – finalmente habló Kisshu, con tono sarcástico.

Aoyama apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando tragarse toda la amargura que le producía volver a verlo.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen? – preguntaron los demás espectadores, muy sorprendidos.

\- Digamos que… fue un viejo "camarada" – Kisshu sonrió e intentó hacer una expresión de burla al decir esa última palabra - ¿No es cierto? – prosiguió

Aoyama estaba muy molesto. Quería golpear a Kisshu y al mismo tiempo sacar a Ichigo de su lado. Necesitaba muchas explicaciones.

Si hay algo de lo que estaba seguro, es que no le agradaba para nada volver a ver al alienígena.

Ichigo podía sentir toda la tensión y mala vibra por parte de ambos. Así que finalmente se animó a hablar:

\- A-Aoyama-kun ven, vamos a almorzar – al decir esto lo tomó del brazo, y casi arrastrándolo, lo sacó de ahí.

 ** _…_**

\- ¿Qué demonios hace ese cretino aquí? – preguntó Aoyama furioso - ¿Cuándo llegó? Tú lo sabías desde antes, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Aoyama se estaba desesperando - ¡Respóndeme Ichigo!

\- ¡Aoyama-kun, tranquilízate! – respondió Ichigo sollozando. Detestaba ver a su novio enojado, le producía miedo. Quizás… porque en el fondo le recordaba un poco a Deep Blue. La misma sensación de temor que tenía con él.

\- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¿Tú viste cómo se burló de mí? ¡Ja! Si tuviera los poderes de Blue knight, lo destrozaría de un solo golpe – al decir esto, se dibujó en su rostro una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

Ichigo se paralizó. Lo que dijo le trajo viejos recuerdos que odiaba recordar. Su expresión fue cambiando lentamente a una de tristeza.

Aoyama notó eso, así que luego intentó retractarse. Obviamente su intención no era hacer sentir mal a Ichigo.

\- Ichigo, lo siento – respondió Aoyama suavemente, en el oído de ella, mientras la abrazaba. – No quería que te pongas mal.

\- No, está bien. Es mi culpa. Lamento no haberte contado lo de Kisshu – respondió mirándolo a los ojos – Pasó todo muy rápido y no tuve tiempo ni de pensar en ello. Te contaré todo lo sucedido.

 ** _…_**

El recreo finalizó y ya estaba por comenzar la siguiente clase.

Ichigo regresó al aula, luego de haber aclarado las cosas con Aoyama. Al entrar se encontró con Kisshu, hablando con un grupo de chicos del mismo curso. Estaban hablando y riéndose en grupo.

Ichigo estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con la que Kisshu lograba socializar y hacer amigos.

Pronto todos comenzaron a acomodarse para la siguiente clase. Kisshu volvió a su asiento al lado de Ichigo.

\- Hola gatito, ¿te divertiste en la hora del almuerzo? – Preguntó Kisshu intentando molestarla.

Pero ella no respondió nada, simplemente volteó la cabeza para el lado contrario al que se encontraba éste, y lo ignoró.

Kisshu se sorprendió ante esa reacción

\- Oye, ¿qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar.

Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces Kisshu se levantó de su asiento, se posicionó frente a ella, y se agachó en cuclillas, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándolos en el pupitre de ella. Ahora sí estaban cara a cara.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la insistencia del chico, pero aun así no cambió su expresión pensativa.

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – volvió a preguntar Kisshu, pero con un tono más de preocupación.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

\- ¿Así que regresó para hacer amigos? ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? ¿Y no te pareció raro? Estoy seguro que se trae algo entre manos. ¡Seguro que quiere ganarse la confianza de todos para luego destruirnos! ¡Ese maldito bastardo no se saldrá con la suya! – reprochó Aoyama con ira.

\- ¡Te equivocas Aoyama-kun! Ellos ya no tienen razón para luchar contra nosotros. ¡Son nuestros aliados! ¡Podemos confiar! Nos lo demostraron una vez – contestó Ichigo muy preocupada del comportamiento de su novio.

\- Eso es lo que quieren que creamos. ¡Quieren que bajemos la guardia! Ichigo, no le des el gusto a ese idiota. ¡No confíes en él! – concluyó Aoyama.

 ** _*Fin del flashback*_**

\- Ichigo… lo siento. – dijo el alienígena, haciendo salir a la chica de sus pensamientos – Siento haberte hecho sentir mal antes. No quería provocar una pelea ni nada por el estilo. Solo que… ya sabes… me recordó a Deep Blue y su traición. La humillación de toda mi gente – respondió con impotencia y plena sinceridad.

Ichigo pudo ver en sus ojos, la sinceridad de sus palabras. Pero aun así no sabía qué responder. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Aoyama.

¿Y si acaso él tenía razón y ella era muy ingenua? ¿Kisshu se estaba riendo de ella? ¡Pero sus ojos no demostraban eso!

Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

\- Kissh… dijo suavemente, apenas audible – No te preocupes por lo que pasó antes, está todo bien. Pero… no creo que sea una buena idea que seamos amigos – dijo cabizbaja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – respondió Kisshu exaltado, levantándose de su lugar y apoyando sus manos en el pupitre de ella.

Pero Ichigo permaneció en silencio.

Entonces él la sujetó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Acaso tu novio no quiere? – indagó.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, Kisshu había dado justo en el blanco.

Ichigo se safó de su agarre y volteó la cabeza, evitando responder. Aunque ya no era necesario, con la expresión que había hecho, Kisshu sabía cuál era la respuesta.

\- Ichigo, yo no tengo intensiones de meterme en tu relación con él, ¿se lo dijiste? No planeo hacer nada para separarlos, yo tengo bien en claro las cosas – dijo Kisshu, mintiendo obviamente.

\- Sí, ya lo sé – respondió Ichigo, molesta por lo directo que era Kisshu – pero él no confía en ti, así que quiero evitar problemas.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Confías en mí? – le dijo acercándose a la cara de la chica.

Ichigo se ruborizó por lo cerca que estaba él.

\- Kish…

\- ¡Kisshu-chan! – dijo Saya mientras se colgaba de él por la espalda – ¡te traje un dulce!

Ichigo y Kisshu fueron interrumpidos cruelmente por Saya, quien vio desde lejos la situación e hizo cualquier cosa con tal de separarlos.

\- Owww, gracias cariño – respondió Kisshu encantado

\- No hay de qué. Kissh, ¿crees que podríamos salir a tomar algo después de clases? Digo, como para conocernos mejor, ya que somos compañeros de clases… - preguntó Saya

A Ichigo le desagradaba mucho ver toda esa escena. Lo rápida que era Saya cuando se trataba de un chico lindo, y lo idiota que era Kisshu por caer en sus brazos tan rápido.

Ichigo estaba molesta.

A Kisshu no le interesaba para nada salir con esa simple humana que solo intentaba llamar la atención, pero solo lo hacía para intentar darle celos a Ichigo. Y por la expresión de su cara, parece que algo estaba funcionando.

\- Claro, me parece bien – confirmó Kisshu

\- ¡Awwww, genial! – dijo Saya felizmente

\- Disculpen, ¿podrían ir a hablar a otro lado? No me interesa escuchar de su patética cita – reprochó Ichigo molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Claro, ella había quedado en medio de la conversación. Además que se sentía molesta porque ella estaba hablando primero con Kisshu. Realmente sentía que lo detestaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? ¿Acaso estás celosa? Jaja – preguntó Saya en tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Celosa de qué? Sin son un par de idiotas – respondió furiosa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba.

Kisshu rió divertido, su plan estaba comenzando a funcionar.

 **…**

Las clases habían finalizado. Todos estaban saliendo de la escuela para volver a sus casas.

Kisshu salió de la escuela, disponiéndose a esperar a Saya en la puerta (lugar donde habían quedado), pero al llegar al sitio se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

\- Ja, parece que nos vamos a ver seguido… Romeo – contestó Kisshu con tono sarcástico a Aoyama.

Aoyama tomó valor y lo enfrentó, tenía mucha furia contenida. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, y cuando lo tenía cara a cara, contestó:

\- Quizás sientas que estás engañando a todos con eso de ser "amigos", pero a mí no me engañas – respondió

\- ¿De qué demo-

Aoyama sujetó con fuerza a Kisshu, por el cuello de la camisa

\- Sobre mi cadáver, le tocarás un pelo a Ichigo. Que te quede claro – luego de esto lo soltó con toda la furia, y se marchó.

A Kisshu le causó gracia la poca fuerza que tenía Aoyama, comparada con lo que fue Deep Blue. Sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero reaccionó a tiempo, ya que no era una buena idea.

Lo mejor era esperar a que sus planes dieran fruto.

\- Ya lo veremos… - sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7 Comenzando

¡Holaaaaaa!

Disculpen que no pude actualizar en todo este tiempo, es que el monstruo de los exámenes y los trabajos prácticos apareció Dx

Pero ahora que estamos en receso invernal, puedo actualizar tranquilamente :D

Antes que nada, quería hacer algunas **aclaraciones:**

Pasaron 4 años desde que los aliens se fueron. O sea... hace 4 años que Ichigo y Aoyama están de novios.

Piensen que en todo este tiempo ellos se conocieron mucho más, las relaciones van cambiando a medida que pasa el tiempo. Ellos ya no son los niños de 13 años, piensen que ahora son adolescentes de 17 años. Sus actitudes van cambiando también, respecto a lo que van experimentando.

Por eso, no se aferren tanto al pasado. Obviamente ellos conservan su misma esencia, Aoyama el mismo novio tierno, amable y protector con su amada. Sé que es raro imaginarlo enojado con ella, pero insisto, piensen que pasaron 4 años. Ellos vivieron muchas cosas, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Es normal que sus actitudes vayan cambiando, porque también ya están acostumbrados a las reacciones de su pareja.

(Ejemplo: si durante los 4 años años, Ichigo siempre llegó tarde a las citas con Aoyama, es normal que este se moleste de vez en cuando).

Además... bueno, no quiero hacer spoiler pero... me parece que... algo de sus reacciones tiene que ver también con... Deep Blue... creo.

Jaja no hablo más. Disfruten el capítulo y dejen comentarios contándome que les pareció :)

La próxima actualización no va a ser muy lejana, ¡lo prometo! **Sp~**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **7** **:** **COMENZANDO**

 _ **~En otra parte de la ciudad…~**_

\- ¡Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha, Honcha, Heicha! ¡Vengan a desayunar, na no da!

\- ¡Siii, desayuno! – se apresuraron los niños en levantarse de la cama, y alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Era un nuevo día en la vida de Pudding.

Después de acompañar a sus hermanitos a la escuela, se dirigió a su instituto. Ella estaba en segundo año de la escuela media, y sus hermanos estaban en primaria, habían crecido bastante. Entre todos ayudaban a mantener la casa en orden, y se repartían los quehaceres para ayudar.

…

\- Alumnos, tengo algo que informarles – anunció el maestro – Hoy se incorporará a la clase, un nuevo alumno.

El chico entró al aula, y se paró en frente de sus compañeros. Tenía la camisa y la corbata desarreglada, como si hubiese salido apurado. También se lo notaba molesto, como si alguien lo hubiese obligado a asistir ahí.

\- Él es Ikisatashi Taruto, por favor sean amables con él.

\- Meh – expresó Tart, con desinterés.

\- ¡Taru-Taru! – gritó una niña de cabello rubio, emocionada al notar que el niño iba a asistir a la misma clase que ella.

\- ¡Te dije que no me llames así! – gritó Taruto avergonzado, provocando el asombro de todos.

\- Ah… parece que ustedes ya se llevan bien – dijo el maestro, sorprendido por sus reacciones.

\- ¡No, claro que no! – exclamó Tart rojo de la vergüenza.

Los demás niños rieron de la graciosa situación.

…

\- ¿Por qué está Taru-Taru en la escuela de Pudding, na no da? – preguntó Pudding mientras caminaban juntos en el recreo.

\- Es culpa del idiota de Pai. Insistió en que yo tenía que venir a la escuela, para no perder el año – bufó Tart - ¿Por qué tengo que venir? ¿Por qué no me puedo tomar vacaciones? – se quejó haciendo un berrinche.

\- Es lindo venir a la escuela Taru-Taru, harás muchos amigos – sonrió Pudding – además pasarás más tiempo con Pudding – al decir esto, provoco un gran sonrojo en el niño.

\- ¿A-a q-quién le interesaría verte, y ser amigo de estos estúpidos humanos?

Pudding sonrió, como si no creyera lo que el niño acababa de decir, y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó a jugar.

…

Finalizada las clases, se dirigieron al café, ya que era hora de ir a trabajar. A Tart no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que trabajar, prefería usar el tiempo en conocer más a Pudding, o ir a hacerles travesuras a otros humanos. Ella estuvo todo el camino, contándole las nuevas acrobacias que había aprendido, y los dulces que le iba a hacer probar, en un futuro no muy lejano.

En un momento de la charla, Tart se atrevió a preguntarle lo que le había quedado rondando en su cabeza, desde el día de ayer.

\- Oye Pudding… lo que dijiste ayer… acerca de tu compromiso… ¿es cierto? – interrogó Tart, mientras miraba para otro lado, probablemente por la vergüenza producida al sacar el tema.

\- Así es, es un matrimonio arreglado por mi padre. Él lo escogió para mí – explicó la niña.

\- ¿Cómo puede obligarte a casar con un extraño? – preguntó Tart exaltado

\- Pues… ya no es un extraño, Pudding lo conoció hace tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso… Taru-Taru también lo conoce – respondió Pudding pensativa

\- ¿Yo también lo conozco…? – comenzó a recordar él también

\- ¿Recuerdas el hombre que me salvó aquella vez que usaste la chimera en forma de cactus gigante? Y también el que me protegió de esa chimera en forma de canguro boxeador, en el campeonato de peso pesado – afirmó Puding

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ese idiota es tu prometido? – exclamó Tart casi a los gritos, mientras se le venían los recuerdos a la mente. Recordaba cómo se había molestado porque ese patético humano había interferido en su "juego" con Pudding.

\- ¡No puedes casarte con él! – reprochó el niño.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

\- P-p-porq-que es un idiota, ¡un simple humano!, no te merece – exclamó, sonrojado.

\- Pues… no está en los planes de Pudding casarse ahora, pero Yuebing-san me ha demostrado que es una buena persona. Ahora debe estar esforzándose mucho junto con papá – sonrió felizmente, al pensar en éste último.

\- ¿Yuebing-san? – inquirió Tart

\- Sí, así se llama. Gracias por preocuparte por mí Taru-Taru – respondió enérgicamente, mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Ahhhhh, cállate! ¿No te cansas de ser tan tonta? Mira, ya tendríamos que estar en el café – exasperado Tart huyó del lugar, muy sonrojado por la reacción de la pequeña. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera recordó que se pudo haber teletransportado al lugar, en vez de ir corriendo.

 _ **En el café…~**_

\- ¡Aquí Pudding y Taru-Taru reportándose para trabajar, na no da! – exclamó la niña alegremente, al llegar al café. Tart apenas podía respirar, se había agotado por haber corrido tanto.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Es tarde! – recriminó Shirogane – ¡pónganse ya a trabajar!

\- ¡Qué bueno que hayan llegado! Nuevamente hay un montón de clientes que atender, y pocas personas están ayudando – protestó Ichigo mientras miraba como Mint tomaba su té.

\- Tranquilízate Ichigo, para eso están los aliens que contratamos – respondió Mint con soberbia.

\- Sí, pero por lo que se ve, solo uno se presentó a trabajar – contestó Ichigo ya muy molesta

\- ¡Cálmate Ichigo-san! Estoy segura que ellos habrán tenido sus razones, o quizás se les hizo tarde, o estaban muy cansados – dijo Lettuce, intentando calmar la situación, aunque en el fondo estaba algo decepcionada por no poder ver a Pai.

\- Es verdad, ¿por qué estás tan molesta, Ichigo? – preguntó Mint

\- ¿Yo? ¿Molesta? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tendría que estar molesta? ¿A mi qué me importa que el idiota de Kisshu haya tenido una cita con la primer estúpida que se le cruzó, y que por eso no haya venido a trabajar? ¡No estoy molesta para nada! – respondió Ichigo furiosa

\- ¿Kisshu-san tuvo una cita? – Preguntó Lettuce sorprendida – vaya, qué rápido

\- Parece que no pierden el tiempo. ¿Pero a ti te molestó el hecho de que no haya venido a trabajar, o que haya tenido una cita? – interrogó Mint, con mirada sospechosa.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY MOLESTA! – contestó Ichigo, casi lanzando fuego por la boca. Luego de decir esto, se fue enojada a los vestidores.

\- Claro, seguro que no está molesta – se burló Mint.

…

\- Es un estúpido, lo odio, ¡lo odio profundamente! No le volveré a hablar, ¡ni siquiera lo miraré!, o quizás… podría atacarlo con mi strawberry bell muahaha. Sí, eso sería gracioso – pensaba Ichigo para sí misma, mientras limpiaba una mesa. Las demás veían cómo tenía un aura de maldad a su alrededor.

Ya era de noche, el café estaba por cerrar sus puertas. Pai y Kisshu no habían aparecido en toda la tarde.

Ichigo ya no estaba molesta, en algún momento de la tarde, había entrado en razón y se había preguntado a sí misma por qué estaba molesta. Se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que quizás podrían ser celos… pero no, obviamente lo negó, no podía ser eso para nada.

\- Por fin terminamos, fue un día largo – exclamó Lettuce, agotada por todo el trabajo que habían tenido.

\- Sí, no veo la hora de ir a casa a dormir. Por cierto… chicas, lamento haberles gritado hoy, puede que quizás haya estado algo molesta jaja – admitió Ichigo, con algo de vergüenza

\- ¡Qué raro! Si no lo decías, ni nos dábamos cuenta – respondió Mint con burla

\- Bueno, pero si estuve molesta es porque con todo el trabajo que tenemos, los aliens se toman el gusto de no presentarse a trabajar. ¡A todos nos gustaría salir de paseo en vez de estar trabajando! – reprochó Ichigo

\- Lo entiendo Ichigo-san, pero piensa que fue su primer día, quizás querían conocer un poco más la ciudad, recuerda que hace cuatro años que no pisan la tierra – respondió Lettuce haciendo reflexionar a Ichigo, y logrando que entre en razón

\- Tienes razón Lettuce, quizás fui un poco desconsidera – contestó Ichigo, ya despejada de todos los pensamientos negativos.

\- ¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, tuve una salida agradable con una persona y perdí la noción del tiempo – dijo Kisshu disculpándose, luego de haberse teletransportado al café.

\- Kisshu-san, por fin llegas, necesitábamos tu ayuda aquí en el café – contestó Lettuce

\- Lo siento, se me hizo tar-

\- ¡Buenas noches! – dijo Ichigo amargamente, antes de marcharse, pegando un portazo, y logrando el silencio de todos los que allí quedaron.


	8. Chapter 8 Celos

¡Holaaaaaaa a todos!

Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la semana :D

Cuéntenme qué les pareció en los review

¡Nos leemos la próxima!

 **Sp~**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **8** **:** **CELOS**

\- ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio profundamente! Todo porque se volvió un poco popular, se piensa que tiene el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca. ¡Te detesto maldito Kisshu!

Gritaba una enfurecida Ichigo desde su alcoba, frustrada, descargando su odio con una pobre almohada. Ya era medianoche, sus padres dormitaban. Cuando de repente, el sujeto al cual ella tanto mencionaba y maldecía, se hizo presente en su habitación.

\- Hey koneko-chan, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

\- ¿Q-Qu-qué piensas que haces aquí? ¡Idiota! – respondió sorprendida, mientras le arrojaba una almohada directo a la cara

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó el alien, al recibir el golpe - ¿no te alegras de verme? – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, con una sonrisa pícara (de esas sonrisas que solo Kisshu puede dar), y la sujetaba de la barbilla, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿por qué me alegraría? – contestó, zafándose de su agarre – y además, no respondiste qué estás haciendo aquí – continuó

\- Pues… no te veías muy bien, hace un rato, en el café, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó el alien mientras la miraba fijamente

\- Sí, pasa que mientras tú te divertías paseando con la idiota esa, nosotros tuvimos que trabajar el doble – respondió Ichigo enfurecida – entiendo que hacía mucho tiempo que no pisabas este planeta, pero ¡no porque ahora seas un poco popular, te da el derecho de hacer lo que se te dé la gana!

\- Sí, definitivamente es hermosa cuando se enoja – pensaba Kisshu en su mente, mientras la contemplaba

\- ¡¿ME ESTÁS SIQUIERA ESCUCHANDO?! – le gritó Ichigo cerca de su oído

\- Sí, sí koneko-chan, no te enojes tanto – contestó con tono despreocupado – entiendo que cometí un error, no volverá a pasar. ¿Podrías perdonarme? – le dijo mientras se arrodillaba y besaba la mano de la chica, logrando que su cola y orejas de gato aparecieran

Ichigo estaba toda roja, odiaba que Kisshu hiciera eso, odiaba que logre avergonzarla y ponerla tan nerviosa. Porque al parecer, es algo que él podía hacer muy bien.

\- Q-q-qu- - ni siquiera podía modular una palabra – ¡ahhhh, maldición! – gritó mientras se zafaba del agarre de éste, para intentar ocultar sus partes de gato – sí, te perdono, ¡ya deja de molestarme!

Kisshu rió tiernamente mientras observaba a Ichigo, no podía dejar de contemplar lo linda que le parecía.

\- Kisshu, entiendo que el hecho de haber salido con la chica más linda y popular de la clase, te haya emocionada tanto que no puedas volver a casa a dormir, pero algunas personas sí estamos cansadas y queremos dormir – contestó Ichigo con recelo, mientras se acostaba nuevamente en su cama.

Kisshu rió socarronamente. ¡No podía creerlo! Su plan había funcionado.

\- Dime, koneko-chan – dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente a ella – acaso… ¿estás celosa?

Ichigo se sonrojó, su cara estaba muy cerca de la de ella, y todavía mantenía esa sonrisa tan… linda. – ¿linda? ¿qué? ¿qué estoy pensando? – reaccionó

\- ¿Qué? ¿celosa de qué? No me hagas reír – respondió mientras lo empujaba lejos

Kisshu estaba muy contento. Definitivamente amaba todas sus reacciones

\- ¿Sábes koneko-chan?, te contaré un secreto

\- ¿Un secreto? – preguntó Ichigo sorprendida

\- A decir verdad… fue aburrido – comenzó a hablar mientras levitaba por la habitación, despreocupadamente, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su cabeza – me agradó pasear por la ciudad, es lo único que puedo rescatar. Pero esa chica… ¡no paraba de hablar! ¡Era insoportable!

\- ¿Insoportable? Pero… si es la chica más popular, ¡todos quieren salir con ella! – respondió Ichigo, no creyendo lo que él acabada de decir

\- ¿En serio? Ja, sabía que los humanos eran idiotas – dijo sarcásticamente

\- ¡Ey! ¡No somos idiotas! Además, si era tan insoportable como dices, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en volver? – preguntó enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- Para lograr que hagas esa expresión – pensó Kisshu

\- Porque quería recordar la ciudad, aunque claro, me hubiese gustado tener una mejor compañía – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos con deseo – pero sabiendo que tu controlador novio, no te permite ni que me hables, sabía que estaba muy lejos de conseguir esa salida

\- ¡Aoyama no es controlador!

\- ¿No? Pero sin embargo te pide que no seas mi amiga ni confíes en mí, ignorando lo que tú realmente quieras, ¿o me equivoco? – esto último se lo susurró en el oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera

\- É-Él tiene sus razones – respondió cabizbaja, sabía que el alien tenía razón. Ella confiaba en él, quería ser su amiga y poder divertirse sin preocuparse porque Aoyama se enoje, ¿pero cómo lograr ambas cosas?

\- ¡Qué decepción! La Ichigo que recuerdo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no era un gato con collar, dispuesto a obedecer a su amo – esto lo dijo con arrogancia, levantándose bruscamente de la cama, y dispuesto a marcharse, cuando una almohada le dio en la cara y le hizo perder la concentración para lograr la teletransportación

\- ¡Yo no soy un gato dominado, ni Aoyama-kun mi amo! ¡Deja de decir esas idioteces! – respondió mientras se acercaba furiosa hacia él – yo soy libre de hacer y pensar lo que se me plazca

\- ¿Segura? ¿Y si Aoyama-kun se enoja? – preguntó, remarcando el nombre con burla

\- Aoyama-kun solo estaba dándome un consejo, porque él no confía en ti. No pienso igual que él, por eso no tendré en cuenta su consejo, y confiaré en mis sentimientos. No te preocupes, si llegara a ser mentira… solo te matará – finalizó sonriéndo burlonamente

A Kisshu no le hizo gracia el comentario, aunque igual estaba contento de que finalmente iba a poder pasar tiempo con ella sin que él interfiriese.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… no lo vi hoy en el café, ¿él no trabajaba ahí?

\- No, ya no. Decidió dejar el trabajo para poder dedicarle más tiempo al kendo. Después de todo, es lo que más le gusta hacer. Además… él ya no tiene los poderes de Blue Knight, ni de Deep Blue. Él perdió todos sus poderes – Kisshu se sorprendió ante esto, aunque tenía sentido… después de esa gran batalla, Deep Blue pareciera que fue sellado, y con él, todos sus poderes

\- Interesante… o sea que, al menos no tendré que seguir viéndolo después de clase – suspiró aliviado

\- ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? ¿por qué no intentas al menos llevarte bien con él? preguntó Ichigo, casi suplicando

\- Simplemente no me interesa su amistad, al verlo siento la misma bronca e impotencia que sentí con Deep Blue

\- ¡Pero él no es Deep Blue! ¡Deep Blue dejó de existir hace tiempo! Él solo es Aoyama. Además, si vamos a ser amigos, me gustaría que al menos te llevaras bien con mi novio

\- ¿Acaso ya te dio culpa y temes que se pueda enojar? – respondió Kisshu burlonamente, intentando molestarla. Sabía que con esa técnica, podía conseguir que Ichigo de las respuestas que él esperaba escuchar

\- ¡No, claro que no temo eso! – contestó Ichigo, intentando mostrar seguridad, aunque por dentro lo dudaba

\- ¿No? Bueno, entonces sal conmigo…


	9. Chapter 9 Malentendidos

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo. Surgieron muchas cosas y no encontraba el momento :(

Pasó tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo cómo se hacía esto xD

Ahora que estoy en vacaciones de verano, voy a poder actualizar más seguido, lo prometo :D

Cuéntenme que les pareció en los review, y si hay algo que les gustaría que pase en la historia. Realmente voy a estar contenta de leerlos :)

Nos leemos la próxima. **Sp~**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **9** **:** **MAL** **ENTENDIDOS**

\- ¿Alguien puede tomar mi orden por favor?

\- Señorita, ¿podría atenderme?

Se quejaban los clientes en el café

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Ya voy! – se disculpaba una pobre Ichigo, llevando cuatro bandejas juntas, intentando atender a todo el mundo.

Era un día inusual en donde cada vez entraba más gente al café, ya casi no quedaba lugar. Ichigo sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría por el exceso de trabajo.

\- ¿Ichigo, qué estás haciendo? Los clientes se están quejando – dijo Ryou regañándola.

\- ¡No puedo con todos, son demasiados! ¡Necesito ayuda! – lloriqueó Ichigo

\- Deja de quejarte y tráeme más té – ordenó Mint

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Mint, por qué estás dando más trabajo en vez de ayudar?! – reprochó Ichigo

\- Vamos gatita, deja de quejarte y ve a traernos algo dulce acá también – exigió Kisshu, que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado con Saya.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Kisshu-kun, tengo sed. ¡Dile que se apure! – dijo Saya con una voz sensual

\- No te preocupes cariño, solo es una gata dominada. Obedecerá las órdenes de cualquiera – respondió Kisshu, marcando una expresión de superioridad.

Ichigo no podía más de la ira, se la estaba guardando todo este tiempo pero ya no aguantaba más.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA KISSHU! ¡TE ODIO! – gritó con mucha rabia.

Ichigo despertó, esa última frase la había gritado en voz alta. La había gritado tan fuerte que todos en la clase se quedaron pasmados.

Sí, Ichigo se había dormido en clase, y ahora estaba roja como un tomate.

…

La clase por fin había terminado. Ichigo, como castigo por haberse dormido en clase, había recibido tarea extra.

Toda la clase se preguntaba por qué había nombrado a Kisshu en sus sueños, y más aún, ¿por qué lo trataría como un idiota? ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre ellos?

Ichigo salió de clase rápido antes de que sus amigas la invadiesen con preguntas. Después de la visita de Kisshu en la noche anterior, no había podido pegar un ojo en lo que restaba de la noche, se había quedado pensando en lo sucedido.

Últimamente se sentía muy exhausta, como si no pudiera moverse libremente. Se sentía como si la limitaran y no pudiera hacer lo que realmente quería, y lo peor de todo es que quizás Kisshu tenía razón y ella se comportaba como un gato dominado. Ichigo estaba deprimida.

\- ¡Ichigo, amor! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estuve esperando a la salida del instituto, pero Miwa y Moe me dijeron que ya te habías ido.

\- Aoyama-kun, ¿cómo me encontraste? – preguntó asombrada

\- Supuse que estarías aquí, en el parque. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? – preguntó Aoyama algo preocupado

\- A-Aoyama-kun... tenemos que hablar… - dijo Ichigo cabizbaja

\- Sí amor, ¿qué sucede? – inquirió Aoyama con asombro

\- Aoyama-kun, yo… te amo. Te amo más que a nadie, pero siento que no confías en mí, y me obligas a actuar de formas que van en contra de lo que siento – confesó Ichigo, temerosa de la reacción de su novio

\- Ichigo… ¿esto es por lo de Kisshu?

\- S-sí, yo… realmente siento que él cambió. Lo siento más maduro, ¡ya no es el mismo de hace 4 años!. Incluso tú y yo cambiamos. ¡¿Por qué no lo puedes ver así?!

\- Pues no, discúlpame. Para mi sigue siendo un ser egoísta y malévolo. ¿No te das cuenta que solo estoy tratando de protegerte? ¡Maldita sea!

Aoyama estaba empezando a enojarse.

Era algo inusual ver a Aoyama enojado, siempre había sido un ser pacífico. Pero en estos cuatro años eso había cambiado un poco.

En todo ese tiempo, Ichigo pudo conocer ese lado de Aoyama. Un lado que la aterraba (quizás por el hecho de que le recordaba a Deep Blue). De cualquier forma, no pasaba tan seguido.

\- Aoyama-kun… lo siento - pronunció Ichigo, casi al borde del llanto. Pero armándose de valor, prosiguió: – Gracias por preocuparte por mí, realmente lo aprecio. Pero… quiero confiar en mis sentimientos. – dijo decidida, mirándolo a los ojos - Si nunca hubiese creído en ellos, no me hubiese animado a confesar mi amor hacia ti. Creo que los alienígenas son seres maravillosos, y hay muchas cosas de ellos para conocer. ¡Son mucho más de lo que aparentan!. Aoyama-kun, quiero ser amiga de ellos, que nos llevemos bien y compartir grandes momentos. La guerra ya acabó hace tiempo – Ichigo estaba siendo lo más sincera que podía, deseaba mucho que su novio pudiera entenderla – Por eso… me gustaría que confíes en mí, y no te enojes. Si llegaras a tener razón y fuera todo un plan malévolo de ellos, estoy dispuesta a equivocarme – concluyó con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- Ichigo… - Aoyama se quedó boquiabierto, no esperaba que Ichigo dijera eso. Estaba muy enojado, no quería que ella estuviera al lado de ese odioso alienígena de pelo verde. No le importaba si era bueno o malo, no quería verlos juntos a como dé lugar - …¿entonces no te importa lo que tu novio piense? ¿te vas a ir con ese estúpido? – contestó Aoyama alzando la voz

Ichigo se asustó un poco por la brusquedad de Aoyama

-N-No, no estoy diciendo eso. Yo te amo Aoyama-kun, ¡solo quiero estar contigo! Pero quiero ser amiga de ellos también. ¿Podrías tratar de entenderme? – suplicó Ichigo

\- No Ichigo, no te entiendo. No entiendo por qué quieres estar con él si me tienes a mí. Pero si es lo que quieres, entonces vete. Terminemos – respondió Aoyama amargamente

\- ¿QUÉEE? ¿Aoyama-kun, qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¡A ti es a quién amo! – dijo Ichigo llorando desesperadamente

\- Pues tendrás que elegir, son ellos o yo

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – Ichigo se quedó llorando en silencio unos minutos, intentando pensar en una solución. Odiaba que las cosas hayan terminado así, se sentía como una niña pidiéndole permiso a su padre para salir. ¡Un momento! ¡Eso era! ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así? Ichigo se acababa de dar cuenta de eso en ese momento. Incluso se le vino a la cabeza la voz de Kisshu diciendo "gato dominado".

\- Y bien Ichigo, ¿vas a responder? – preguntó Aoyama fríamente

\- … A-Aoyama-kun… lo siento, voy a ser amiga de ellos – respondió

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, Aoyama no podía creer que Ichigo se había decidido a ponerse del lado de ellos. Estaba seguro que si le tenía que hacer elegir entre estar con ellos o perderlo a él, lo elegiría a él. ¡No podía creer que había perdido!

Sin decir más nada, dio media vuelta y se marchó, conteniendo toda su rabia.

Ichigo cayó al suelo y lloró.

En el café estuvo callada todo el día, aún no estaba segura si realmente había hecho lo correcto, por eso, prefirió no hablar del tema.

Kisshu intentó acercarse y hablarle en varias ocasiones, quería preguntarle por el incidente del sueño que había ocurrido en la escuela, pero ella solo lo esquivó y siguió atendiendo a la clientela.

…

Finalizado el día en el trabajo, Ichigo volvió a su casa, tomó un baño y trató de relajarse pensando en otra cosa.

Cuando estaba por irse a dormir, recordó la tarea extra que le habían dejado por dormirse en clase. ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

Se puso inmediatamente a hacerlo, a pesar de que estaba cansada, pero se dio cuenta que muchas de las cosas no las entendía, después de todo, nunca había sido muy buena en matemática. ¡Estaba perdida!

\- ¡Hola gatita! ¿estás estudiando a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó Kisshu que acababa de teletransportarse al lado de donde ella estaba

\- ¡Kisshu! ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ichigo

\- Ten – Kisshu extendió su mano y le dió una rosa – creo que a las chicas les gusta que les regalen cosas así – respondió mirando para el costado, un poco sonrojado

\- ¿P-p-por qué me regalas esto? – preguntó Ichigo muy sorprendida y avergonzada

\- No me malinterpretes, hoy noté que estabas mal en el café, y quería hacer algo para levantarte el ánimo – respondió con una cálida sonrisa

\- Kish… gracias – dijo Ichigo casi por comenzar a llorar, había sido el único lindo gesto que había recibido en todo el día

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo malo? Lo lamento mucho gatita, ¡por favor no llores! – suplicó Kisshu, odiaba ver a su amada llorar

\- No Kish, no hiciste nada malo, perdón por llorar – respondió Ichigo secándose las lágrimas, y dándole una cálida sonrisa

Kisshu se sonrojó, pero trató de cambiar de tema antes de que no pueda contenerse y sus impulsos hagan que quiera besarla (xD)

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo gatita? ¿Matemática? – preguntó Kisshu al ver el escritorio de la chica

\- Sí, el profesor me mandó tarea extra por dormirme en clase, y si no la hago va a matarme – lloriqueó Ichigo

\- Eso se arregla fácil, puedo ir a matarlo ahora mismo y asunto arreglado. Ningún profesor idiota te hará sufrir – contestó Kisshu seriamente

Ichigo no pudo contenerse más y se empezó a reir. Le causaba gracia la seriedad con la que Kisshu había dicho eso. Kisshu casi que no entendía, pero se sentía bien de haberla hecho reír.

\- No Kisshu, no puedes hacer eso. Solo tengo que terminar la tarea y ya

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Soy bueno en matemática – contestó Kisshu orgulloso de sí mismo

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Ichigo asombrada y al mismo tiempo feliz, como si él hubiese caído del cielo para salvarla del monstruo de las matemáticas

\- Claro – sonrió, contento de poder ayudarla

Ellos se quedaron un par de horas haciendo la tarea, la cual no llevó mucho tiempo ya que Kisshu realmente era bueno en matemática.

\- ¡Siii, por fin terminamos! – festejó Ichigo mientras se estiraba – Gracias por todo Kish – le regaló una dulce sonrisa

\- Por nada, linda – respondió provocando el sonrojo de la chica – me alegra que estés mejor, odio verte triste

Ichigo se sentía contenta, Kisshu podía ser muy molesto, pero a la vez muy amable y cariñoso. Estaba segura que no había visto ese lado de él antes (o aunque sea la parte amable). Se sintió feliz de que, por primera vez en todo el día, sintió que la pelea con Aoyama, había tenido su parte buena.

\- Kish… - pronunció acercándose a él, y rodeándolo con los brazos, le dio un cálido abrazo – gracias~

Kisshu se sorprendió mucho, ¿Ichigo lo estaba abrazando? ¿realmente?. Él correspondió el abrazo, se sentía muy feliz, dudaba si era un sueño o era real. Pero decidió actuar y no pensar. Después de todo, si llegara a ser un sueño… era un lindo sueño.


End file.
